


Who’s Getting Married?

by A_fan49573868



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Hosie, Past Relationship(s), Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_fan49573868/pseuds/A_fan49573868
Summary: It is Elizabeth Saltzman’s wedding day and it is Josie’s job to make sure nothing ruins this perfect day.Nothing can go wrong...right?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Comments: 26
Kudos: 112





	1. Wedding Day Jitters

This was it— the happiest day of Lizzie’s life. The blonde’s wedding day had finally come after years of looking for love she finally had found it.

Josie was busy fixing Lizzie’s hair in the bride’s dressing room, telling her sister how beautiful she looked and how lucky her soon-to-be husband was. The brunette was secretly quite jealous of her sister. Finally finding a long-lasting love, a person to share her life with, who would be there to comfort her on her worst days and to make her smile shine even brighter on her best days. Josie had this type of love just 2 years ago but ultimately lost it due to a fight over something she can’t remember. Josie shook head head attempting to shake away the depressing thoughts because today was Lizzie’s day, no reason to make it about her being single and sad.

Lizzie stood behind 2 closed doors attempting to calm her breathing. 

“Jo he’s gonna be there right? I didn’t scare him off from my last episode right? He’s standing there and wants to marry me right? Oh god maybe he’s rethinking this right now and I’m going to walk down the isle and he just walks away because I’m too much!”

“Lizzie, you need to take a deep breath right now. Sebastian loves you. He loves you more than his collection of antiques! He was the one to calm you down last time before I even got there. Sebastian understands everything about you and nothing is going to scare him away. Unless of course you turn into the bitch you were in high school.” Instead of getting a laugh out of the blonde, the response was a narrow eyed glare. 

“Not funny Jo. You know I regret what I was like back then and—“

The pair’s conversation was interrupted by the song ‘I can’t help falling in love’ beginning to play. 

“This is your day Lizzie, and of course Sebastian’s. Nothing is going to go wrong and if it does, I promise to make it go away. That is my job as maid of honor okay? Okay it’s time for me to walk down.”

With one more glance and squeeze on the arm Josie situated herself in front of her sister, bouquet in hand. 

Lizzie watched her twin begin her walk down the isle trying to get a glimpse at Sebastian to make sure he was standing there. Then she felt her father’s presence next to her calming her nerves a little. The blonde knew if Sebastian walked out now he would have to deal with her father and his scary collection of guns and crossbows. 

With one last deep breath in Lizzie wrapped her arm around her father’s and the two began their walk down the isle. 

The ceremony was going perfectly. Josie was tearing up watching her sister smile so wide at the person she loved with all of her heart. The minister was just getting to the vow part of the ceremony when he asked the question “If anyone objects to this couple’s union please speak now or forever hold your peace.” 

Lizzie looked out at the crowd of family friends and relatives telling them with her eyes  do not say a word unless you want die. No one moved, none even blinked an eye afraid to say anything.

The minister began to speak again “Alright—“ 

“WAIT STOP, STOP!!!! You can’t get married! I’m still in love with you!!!!!” Everyone’s attention was now focused on this short auburn-haired girl that was huffing out air, bent over trying to catch her breath.

Not a single person moved.

Once the girl caught her breath she brought her head back up, eyes still closed saying “Please don’t get married, please Jo— oh shit” the auburn-haired girl opened her eyes to see that it was Lizzie who was in the white puffy dress and not her twin Josie.

“Yeah, oh shit! Hope Andrea Mikaelson I thought you were done ruining my life when I found Josie on my doorstep crying her eyes out about how you broke her heart. BUT of course not! Of course you just had to come back and it couldn’t have been on any other day than my wedding day could it? Because you just had to— you know what—“ the blonde began to pick up her puffy white dress so she could to go over to Hope and slap her silly.

Before Lizzie was able to gather together all of her train Sebastian had gently grabbed her arm and held on to it whispering into her ear “It’s okay love. It’s alright. No reason to dirty your gorgeous dress with Hope’s blood. Besides I think it should be Josie who talks to her don’t you?”

At the mention of her sister’s name Lizzie looked towards the brunette, worried about how she was feeling now. Josie looked as if she saw a ghost. She was stunned silent, unable to move.

“Jo? Tell her to go she’s ruining my wedding and will end up breaking your heart again.”

Hearing her name come from her sisters mouth Josie was shaken out of her temporary daze. 

“I... uh... I... what are you even doing here? Wait don’t answer that, it’s Lizzie’s day and you need to leave.”

Hope opened her mouth about to fight Josie about her leaving when Sebastian spoke first

“Hope why don’t you just sit down in the back and you and Josie can speak about this after I get married to my princess.”

The auburn-haired girl ducked her head down and walked towards the last row of pews, blushing bright red at her gigantic mistake. _I should have read MG's invitation closer._   
  



	2. Cold Feet?

_Earlier_   
  


It was another ordinary day, Hope was in her studio attempting to finish her most recent painting. After staring at the canvas for a half hour she gave up and went over to MG’s apartment to steal some food. 

Hope went to let herself in with the key MG had given her for ‘emergencies only’ except the door was already open. Walking into the apartment Hope yelled out “Honey I’m hungry!!” but received no reply. The auburn-haired girl detoured off her route to the refrigerator to see if the boy was immersed into creating the new edition to his original comic book but it seemed as if he wasn’t home at all.

_ Weird. Well at least he won’t yell at me while I eat his food. _

Making her way to the kitchen again Hope passed by the coffee table that was normally empty but saw a letter sitting there. The girl’s stomach grumbled and she decided to make a mental note to check it out once she got her food.

After making a sandwich Hope came back to the coffee table to see what the letter said. The first thing The auburn-haired girl saw was a fancy border on the paper then even fancier script with a bunch of loops. 

_Very nice calligraphy, I wonder who— omg_

Hope’s brain only registered the words cordially invite, wedding, the date, the time and Saltzman. She dropped the plate and sandwich in shock.

_ Josie moved on. Josies getting married? That cannot happen no, no, no, nooo _

Her feet were moving before she could even comprehend what she was doing. She almost made it to the door before she rushed back to the table to look at the address where the ceremony was happening.

_ Present time _

The minister was clearing his throat to try and figure out what to say. He had never had anyone actually object at a wedding.

“Ahem. Okay well... um miss? I’m guessing you do not object to Elizabeth and Sebastian’s wedding?”

Hope, who was looking like a tomato at this point sputtered out “n-n-o. By all means Elizabeth... I mean Lizzie...”. 

She glanced back at Lizzie and from the glare she got from the blonde Hope knew she wasn’t allowed to call the girl by her nickname.

“Um... yea no... Elizabeth and Sebastian, I mean yes! I-I mean... I don’t object... please keep going” Hope begged, trying to get the attention off of herself.

The minister began “Alright well wasn’t that exciting! Okay if no one objects this time... let’s get on to the vows that these two beautiful humans are going to make to each other. Sebastian why don’t you recite your vows to Elizabeth” 

“Ah my dear Elizabeth where do I begin. Well...besides promising to stick by you in sickness and health, I also pledge that I will always be by your side. I vow to you that whenever you are having a... a bad day I will hold you, try and calm you down and of course have ice cream there for you once the worst part is over. Elizabeth you are my entire world and although I cannot promise that I will always have these abs, or that I won’t make you mad, or that our lives will be perfect but what I can promise is that I am going to try my best to give you these things. You deserve no less than the best and that is what I strive to give you. I choose you Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman. You’re it for me. To quote one of your favorite shows ‘you are my person’. I love you.

Lizzie had tears streaming down her face. To hear that he chose her out of everyone in the world, people that weren’t messed up and broken like her was exactly what she needed to hear. It wasn’t the first time he had said this to her but him including it in his vows proved how well he knew her and what she needed. She took one of her hands, and started to fan her face to get herself to stop crying but Sebastian grabbed her hand effectively stopping her. He smiled at her and grabbed his pocket square, handkerchief and began to lightly dab her face careful to not ruin her makeup.

The minister then said “And now your vows to Sebastian, Elizabeth...”

“Whew... um... wow I’m not sure how I’m supposed to follow that but um I’ll try. Sebastian, my personal toned Greek god I don’t—“

*BOOM*

Someone else had busted through the doors. Everyone’s heads snapped towards the second intruder of the day. All that could be seen was an afro because similar to the first intruder, this person was out of breath. Unable to catch their breath the intruder was bent over, close to falling over huffing and puffing. Only heavy breathing could be heard in the sanctuary. 

Once the intruder caught their breath they lifted their head.

“MG?” Josie spoke first, recognizing the man from the time she spent with Hope.

“MG?? Great justttt great. What do you want I am trying to get married to the man of my dreams over here and it seems like you and tweedle dumb over there just want me miserable!!!” Lizzie was reaching her breaking point for bullshit at this point.

“Um h-hey Lizzie. Wow, wow you look amazing, breathtaking. So um I’m really sorry to burst in but um ya know what they say now or never right? Ha.. ha... okay um... well... I’m madly in love with you and have been since high school and I couldn’t let you get married without you knowing. Hey Josie good to see you, you look good.”MG began rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

It was Sebastian who started to speak next “Okay well clearly today is not our day love.” His emotions began to get the better of him as he tried to tell everyone that was in attendance “So everyone... why don’t you guys head to the reception hall. I think Elizabeth and I need to have a conversation with this... MG and Josie needs to have a conversation with um... Hope was it? The food should be ready to eat now, and um the DJ is there so everyone go have a good time.”

Everyone slowly started to get up, greatly confused and wanting to see the end result. Eventually they all filed out of the church, even the Saltzman twins’ parents. 

Lizzie was raging. Not only was her wedding stopped completely, but her handsome knight in shining armor was now look self-conscious as if Lizzie wouldn’t choose him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! Is Sebastian getting cold feet? Is Lizzie? Hope you liked it.
> 
> See you soon peoples!


	3. Wedding day reconciliations?

After gathering together her dress and it’s train Lizzie stomped over to the two people that ruined her special day.

Trying to not combust on the spot the blonde closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and then let it out. As she opened her eyes she saw Hope Mikaelson and Milton Greasley with their heads down, eyes pointed towards their laps, looking like children being scolded by their mothers.

“Where do I begin... hmmm I know let’s go chronologically. Hope freaking Mikaelson, I said a lot about you in front of everyone however that little snip bit does not even come close... NOT EVEN CLOSE, to what I want to say!” Lizzie began to pace back and forth, only a few steps because her dress prevented her from moving too much without picking the whole thing up.

“Lizzie... I mean Elizabeth! I-I swear what I did was a mistake! I just— well... I saw your wedding invitation at MG’s and the only words that processed were wedding and Saltzman I just assumed it was Josie...” Hope tried to defend herself but that only made the blonde more furious.

“Ohh so I could never be the twin that got married first, is that it? ‘Crazy Lizzie’ could never find love before her ‘perfect’ twin sister huh? Well newsflash Mikaelson IT WAS ME GETTING MARRIED!!!! I know you’re the size of a kindergartener but I thought your intelligence was at least at a third grade reading level!” If Lizzie was a cartoon steam would be coming out of her ears right now.

Deciding it was time to step in Josie put her hand on her sister’s shoulder and began to speak. “Hope I think Lizzie has said enough for right now. You and I need to have a long over due conversation... alone”

Lizzie was about to protest but the look that her twin was giving her told her it was not the time.

Instead of arguing the blonde turned her attention towards the second infiltrator. Narrowing her eyes towards MG, the blonde began a long rant about how he could be so stupid and how he chose the worst possible time. 

The last thing Josie and Hope heard was Lizzie yelling “MG THIS ISN’T ONE OF YOUR COMIC BOOKS YOU ARE NOT THE HERO COMING TO...”

Josie led Hope to the dressing room just a couple of hours prior where she was fixing Lizzie’s hair.

“Sit down. Now I’m going to ask one question at a time and you are going to answer each of my questions or I walk out of that door. Okay?” Josie said this as though it was a statement not a question.

“Okay. I’ll do whatever Jo”

“Good. First what the hell were you thinking? If it really was my wedding what were you going to do huh? Storm in, profess your love and we would go running off into the distance together? Real life doesn’t work like the movies Hope” Josie was struggling to contain her feelings of excitement at the thought of Hope and her running off together.

“That was three questions...” Josie simply lifted an eyebrow.

“Right... um... I wasn’t really thinking Josie. I was acting on impulse but ideally yes. If it was your wedding you and me would be half way to New Orleans right now to go to my family’s vacation house. You remember right?... and um if you didn’t choose me... I-I guess I would... I would have gone back to my apartment, drank a ton of wine, vodka, or maybe even tequila and though about how stupid I was. About the last fight we had and how if I would have been smart, I would have run after you and told you how much I love you, of course I would have apologized and—and...” Hope looked up and saw tears in Josie’s eyes about to fall.

“Oh shoot! I’m— hey...I didn’t mean it I take it back! I— yea I take it back!”

“N-n-no don’t you dare take it back Hope.” Josie was trying to hold back the flood of emotions that came when Hope said love instead of loved.

“Why not. I’m clearly upsetting you and I can’t stand to see you cry Josie” Hope said softly, getting close to pull the taller girl in for a hug but moving slow enough so that the brunette had time to push her away.

Instead of answering Josie reached out and put her hands on the sides of Hope’s face and brought their foreheads together slowly. 

The brunette took a deep breath in, preparing herself for what she was about to do. Hope didn’t move a muscle afraid of scaring Josie off and not-so-secretly hoping that the taller girl would kiss her.

Josie began to move her thumbs back and forth gently on Hope’s face but instead of pulling her in to kiss her Josie whispered “I need to know one thing.”

“Anything Jo what is it?” Hope was staring at the brunette’s lips instead of her eyes.

Josie noticed and chuckled lightly “Are you sure you want to be with me? Like are you sure you will be able to commit? Remember that was the most reoccurring fight we had, you couldn’t— you said that you could never see yourself getting married.” Pulling away slightly Josie’s no longer whispering “And—and I want that! I want to walk down the isle and have a person standing there waiting for me that WANTS to spend their life with me as my wife”

It was Hope’s turn to put her hands on Josie’s face, making Josie look her in the eyes. “Hey,hey listen to what I’m about to say. I need you to listen. I can’t promise you that I won’t be scared at times but— god... Jo I’m still in love with you. I have been for the past 2 years, I haven’t been able to feel anything but lost with out you. You are the sun and I need you in my life. And one day... if you let me, I am going to be your wife. I’m going to be standing there waiting for you so that we can be together, always and forever my love.”

The pairs faces got closer and closer as Hope’s speech went on. The two were looking at each other’s lips instead of their eyes.

Hope swallowed and then licked her lips. 

“I’m scared you’re going to change your mind” Josie’s words were barely audible.

“If you let me I will try and prove to you that I’m here for the long haul. However right now all I can think about is kissing you... may I?”

Instead of verbally answering Josie lurched forward effectively connecting her and Hope’s lips together for the first time in years.

While Josie and Hope were reconnecting, Lizzie was talking with MG while Sebastian stood behind the bride, watching everything that was happening.

“I-I- listen I just need you to know how I felt about you before... well before you married mr.perfect over here. I just thought that maybe— maybe if I told you how I’ve felt after all these years maybe it would make you finally see that I’ve been in love with you since we were 16!!! And I know I did it at the worst possible time b—but I saw this old couple sitting on a park bench feeding the pigeons together and that’s all I have ever wanted with you Lizzie and that couple made me realize it was now or never.”

Lizzie sighed, trying to think of a way to not break his heart.

“Milton, if you would have had the balls to tell me that back when we were teenagers it would have changed my whole world but now... now I’ve found the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with, that told me he loved me and has stayed by my side since. So I’m sorry but MG I... please don’t hate me for the way I feel but I am going to marry Sebastian because he is the one for me.” 

Once the blonde finished her speech MG stood up and whispered out “okay I’m sorry” and started to walk away. Lizzie tried to be as gentle as possible but could hold back one last remark as MG walked out of the church dejectedly.

“Oh and please for the love of everything holy and unholy don’t barge into take 2 of our wedding!!”

The tall blonde then looked at her almost husband and smiled. She held out her hand for Sebastian to hold and said “I’m sorry my stupid sister’s ex and my weird childhood... uh friend ruined today.”

“It’s alright love. I expected today to be exciting and stressful, I just thought at the end of this day I would be your husband.” Sebastian’s smile was getting bigger the longer he saw Lizzie’s.

“Maybe right now isn’t our time. Maybe we’re meant to to wait a little. I still very much want to be your husband but maybe now more people will be able to show up like that other friend... um Landon, Jade maybe, or even Stephanie since she will be back in the country in two weeks." 

Lizzie’s light up at that idea. She leaned over and kissed Sebastian. When she pulled back she said “I love you so much, we could get married at a courthouse and I could not care...” 

Sebastian’s eyebrows shot up in questioning.

“Okay no I definitely want people to be at my large wedding, wishing they were me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done!
> 
> See you soon peoples!


	4. Wedding Day Happiness

_ 2 years later _

This was it— the happiest day of Josie’s life. The brunette’s wedding day had finally come after years of looking for love she finally had found it. 

Two years ago Josie was helping Lizzie get ready for her first wedding ceremony and now Lizzie is helping her get ready. 

Unlike Lizzie, Josie was simply ecstatic about her wedding, not one doubt in her mind that Hope would be waiting there for her. Josie was sitting in her dressing room bouncing in her seat from excitement that in about an hour she would officially be Josie Mikaelson. 

At the same time Hope was busy pacing in her dressing room. Hope wasn’t getting cold feet but instead worried about Lizzie exacting revenge for ruining her wedding day somehow. Hope knew that the blonde would do something in retaliation to her but she thought it would have happened a while ago. 

MG opened Hope’s dressing room door, shaking her from her thoughts.

“Dude are you ready to get married to the one and only Josie Saltzman?” MG was as excited for his best friend’s wedding as she was.

“I think I’ve been ready since we both ruined Lizzie’s wedding” At her use of the blonde’s nickname Hope looked around the room. The blonde still would not allow Hope to call her anything except Elizabeth or ‘Sebastian’s beautiful wife’.

“I can’t believe we’ve made it this far. You getting married and me finally getting over Lizzie and dating Kym. We’re both happy! Oh shoot I totally forgot, come on it’s time to get you married!” MG put his hands on Hope’s shoulders pushing her out of the room.

Hope walked down the isle with a big smile greeting certain people that had shown up and then Josie and her’s song began to play. The brunette’s bridesmaids began to walk down the isle preceding Hope’s bride. First came Penelope Park, then Maya Machado and then finally Elizabeth Saltzman. 

After Lizzie walked down the isle the music changed to ‘A Thousand Years’, signaling that Josie was about to walk. Josie and Hope had fought about the song being too cheesy until Hope said that they had to chose that song because it is the only song that comes close to describing how she feels.

Everyone in attendance stood up in preparation for the bride’s entrance. Once Josie stepped through the doors that separated her and everyone else, the rest of the world fell into the background. All of Hope’s worries about Lizzie fell to the back of her mind. The couple created their own little world once they made eye contact. 

Hope was busy taking in Josie’s indescribable beauty not noticing that she had tears streaming down her face until MG nudged her handing her a handkerchief.

Once Josie made it to Hope the pair noticed that both of them were crying out of happiness. They instantly joined hands waiting for the minister to start the ceremony.

The minister began shortly after receiving an expected look from the couple. “We are gathered here to today to join these two people in marriage...” 

Everything was going smoothly. The minister recited some quotes about everlasting love, about how big of a commitment they were making and even cracked a couple of jokes. Then they came to the part that Hope was dreading.

“If anyone objects to this couples’ marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace”

That’s when Hope and Lizzie made eye contact. Hope was trying to decipher what was going through the blonde’s head. By the time Hope figured it out it was too late, the blonde raised one eyebrow and smirked at the auburn-haired girl.

“Mr. Minister sir! I object to this wedding!!”

Gasps were heard across the room and one groan coming from the blonde’s very own husband.

“That little turnip there... with the red hair, she doesn’t deserve my sister!”

The minister was trying to sputter out a response while the two brides were stunned to silence.

“Ya know what, I must have made a mistake. This must be the wrong wedding I’m sorry, I must have _misread the invitation_!” Lizzie put extra emphasis on the last part of her sentence. That part confused everyone that had not been in attendance for Lizzie’s first attempt at a wedding since she was a bridesmaid in this wedding. 

“Okay you can carry on now!” With a wink towards Hope and MG the blonde sat down with a triumphant smile on her face.

“I-uh...well okay than, ha... ha um why don’t we continue then huh? I mean no one else objects correct?” The minister trying to figure out how to address what happened, continued the ceremony.

The rest of the wedding went on without a hitch. 

Hope and Josie were now married enjoying each other’s company at their wedding reception surrounded by everyone they loved.

The blonde followed closely by her husband of a year approached the newlyweds.

“Well hello my lovely twin sister and her new... br— her new bri—“ Lizzie gagged every time she tried to say bride.

“Congratulations you too. Even though Lizzie... um... interrupted we BOTH are very happy for you. I do apologize for Lizzie but you know, once Lizzie sets her mind on something there’s no stopping her.” Sebastian tried to save the conversation from becoming hostile.

“Thank you very much Sebastian...and Elizabeth. I guess I kinda expected something like this to happen. I mean it’s only fair right?” Hope scratched the back of her neck feeling awkward.

“Alright alright we’re even now. No more of this petty shit, right Lizzie?” It was Josie’s turn to speak.

“Yeah, yeah I guess so. I’m not gonna apologize for what I did though... it felt... cathartic. It was good for me.” Lizzie looked off to the distance remembering the feeling she got from finally getting revenge.

“Whatever I guess you’re apart of the family now so I guess that means I have to tolerate you. And I guess you’re not the worst person.” That was the closest thing Hope was going to get as far as an apology from Lizzie.

“Thank you...? Don’t worry Lizzie I’m not going to ruin anything else of yours, I cross my heart!” Hope actually crossed her heart with her pointer finger.

Unfortunately for Hope, she did not keep her promise. Not only did she barge in on Lizzie and Sebastian while they were... intimate multiple times but she also ruined the Sebastian’s surprise party that the blonde had planned for months. Ruined by the auburn-haired girl an hour before they got to the venue. Hope also ruined Lizzie and Sebastian’s gender reveal party by accidentally popping on of the balloons filled with pink confetti while Lizzie was grabbing them to take to Sebastian so they could pop them together.

Each time Hope ruined something of Lizzie’s, the blonde took her time getting revenge. Lizzie would thoughtfully think out plans on how to make Hope the most uncomfortable or the most frustrated.

It always ended with Hope’s face tomato red either out of embarrassment or anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly really fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this out of boredom. Hope you liked it. Sorry it's short!
> 
> See you soon peoples!


End file.
